


Love Across The Stars

by Spoon888



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Pining, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream picks the least convenient times to call.





	Love Across The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star (docfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Love Across The Stars/授权翻译](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750453) by [FMS318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318)



> This was supposed to be about love confessions but it turned into sex, I'm so sorry.

If being left behind on the _Nemesis_ wasn't bad enough, being left behind on the _Nemesis_ with _nothing to do_ was like suffering an alternative form of torture. That had probably been what Megatron had wanted, Starscream thought resentfully, pressing buttons on the control boards, absently wondering (hoping) if one of them was a self destruct.

This was his punishment for the botched mission on Devisiun. For making loud incest related jokes regarding twins.

On a planet that consisted solely of twins.

A mistake anyone could make frankly. He didn't see why that was enough of a reason to be barred from future missions and abandoned on the _Nemesis_ with the drones. With nothing to fill the day but wait for everyone to come back.

It was getting late anyway, and Megatron still hadn't called in with the end-cycle briefing. Maybe they'd been captured? Maybe they were dead? He could always hope...

He had been told not to call unless it was an emergency. Megatron being potentially dead was a fairly decent emergency though, wasn't it? It was a valid enough excuse to offer if the old fool turned out to be alive and accused him of dissidence.

He called Megatron.

It was answered after the sixth dial tone, just enough time for Starscream to have started wondering if he really was dead.

" _ **What?!"**_

Starscream flinched at the shout. It usually took at least a couple of exchanges between them for Megatron to get riled up enough to start yelling.

"Is this a good time?" He asked pleasantly.

This seemed to exacerbate Megatron's bad mood. " _What do you think?!_ "

He sounded out of breath. Starscream increased the volume on his comm. He could hear harsh breaths and clanging metal. "What are you doing?"

" _Trying to_ -" a clang, a smash, a scream of pain, "- _salvage- this situation_!"

Starscream felt rather smug. He lifted his pedes onto the monitor bank, crossing them at the ankle and leaning back in his seat. "Diplomacy not go to plan?"

A furious snort of breath, then a grunt, " _No_."

Ha! Who was the 'counterproductive liability' now, huh?

"So I take it you'll be coming back h- _ahem_ , you'll be on your way back?" He frowned at himself for almost having said 'home'. The _Nemesis_ was hardly deserving of the word. Especially vacant and cold like this.

" _No_ ," Megatron huffed again, dashing all of Starscream's hopes. " _Why, what's happened_?"

"Nothing's happened-" he began.

" _Then why have you called_?!" Megatron bellowed, and there was a sound like rendering metal and snapping cables and wet gargling. Had Megatron just ripped something's head off? " _I don't have time for this, Starscream!"_

"But I-"

The line went dead. Starscream stared out across the empty bridge, spark wilting.

The whirring of a cleaning drone caught his attention as it worked in sections to vacuum the floor. It paused when it noticed his gaze.

He glared, "Get back to work!"

The little drone started vacuuming quickly in the other direction, and Starscream went back to sulking in peace.

 

* * *

 

It was some days later when the Decepticon crew finally found refuge among a group of heretic rebels in a series of underground tunnels they called their 'home base'.

They were not whom Megatron had originally planned on forming alliance with, but seeing as the beings he originally sought to trade with - a sect of deeply religious warrior knights- had taken one look at Skywarp and his teleporting abilities, labelled him 'The Purple Devil', and tried to rid the planet of the 'apocalyptic omen', he hadn't had much choice.

Skywarp was still alternating between being offended and thinking it was pretty cool that an entire religion of aliens thought he was the Unmaker.

Nothing much was going to plan. Megatron was beginning to think he should have left the entire elite trine behind with Starscream. Maybe then the little fool wouldn't be comm'ing him so often. He had sixteen messages waiting for him already, most of them variations of asking whether he was busy, and if the aliens had killed him yet.

Megatron was tempted to call back just to ruin whatever hopes he was getting up. It took more than a hoard of alien warrior knights to take _Megatron_ down.

He checked everyone was present and accounted for, and with the exception of several limbs and a fair few pints of energon, his faction had come off well. He did wish their refuge wasn't a collection of tight dark underground tunnels though. It was reminding him uncomfortably of life before the war.

His comm pinged again.

He wasn't surprised to see Starscream's frequency, nor was he disappointed. If anything, reporting the last few days misadventures to him should take his processor off the thought of being so far underground.

" _Ah, so you're still alive_!" Starscream sung, sounding rather chipper.

Megatron glanced at his chrono. "Shouldn't you be recharging?"

 _"I was waiting for you_." Starscream sounded annoyed. " _Since you **hung up** on me last time_."

"The situation was dire." He growled.

He heard Starscream mumble something under his breath, something he clearly wasn't meant to have overheard, but did, "- _show you a 'dire situation' when you get back here, you great..."_

"What was that?" He snapped, finding a relatively secluded area in the tunnel caverns and letting himself drop down for a break.

" _Nothing_." Starscream said corrected quickly. " _The_ Nemesis _still functions and so do I. Your turn."_

Megatron grimaced, looking around the dank scenery and his danker situation.

"It did not go as planed." He admitted. "This may take longer than initially expected."

There was silence on Starscream's end. Megatron could picture him doing an elaborate celebratory dance, ecstatic at the news of further Megatron-free days. He'd throw his own little party probably. 

" _Oh_."

He didn't sound every enthusiastic.

Deciding not to dwell on whatever was troubling his fickle second, Megatron's went for the disconnect button. "I pass on further updates tomorrow, if I can." He said.

" _I'll comm you_ ," Starscream said.

Megatron felt his optic twitch in annoyance. He had busy days ahead of him. He couldn't be ducking in and out of and battles trying to answer Starscream's inane calls. "No, I'll comm you."

There was a snort on the other end. " _You'll forget. I'll comm you_."

This was, by far, the stupidest argument Starscream had ever tried to start with him. And he had been starting arguments since the beginning of the war. Four million years ago.

" _I_. Will comm. _you_." He said with firm finality. "I can not afford for you to keep distracting me-"

" _I'm not distracting you_." Starscream argued, like he was using anything he could to keep the conversation going.

Megatron frowned, "Goodbye, Starscream."

" _No wait, don't-!"_

He hung up, and repressed the tinge of guilt that followed. It was quiet and lonely in the tunnel now. His problems were his own and the weight of this disaster mission bore down on him harder than even the low tunnel ceilings.

He was beginning to regret not bringing Starscream along. He always had something stupid to say, but at least he was saying something.

His comm pinged with a message. From Starscream.

_I'll comm you tomorrow_

He sighed in defeat, letting his helm knock back against the hard tunnel wall. Little use in arguing now.

 

* * *

 

Six weeks. Six weeks on this backwards little planet and little to no progress had been made. The embargo placed on them by the warrior knights meant the weapons Megatron had come for were impossible to barter for unless they caved to demands that the 'purple devil' be killed.

Had it been some other Decepticon, a nameless grunt perhaps, he might have considered it. But not Skywarp. His warp drive made him too valuable a solider to lose.

The rebels they'd holed up with seemed to believe they could combine resources and _steal_ the weapons, and were willing to assist on the condition that they split the takings. Megatron trusted the rebels only marginally more than he trusted Starscream on a bad day- so he would rather not put spark-extinguishing-strength weapons in their hands.

With the majority of his crew stressed and uncomfortable in the temporary underground lodgings of their untrustworthy allies, he could only be thankful that as the commander, the rebels had afforded him the luxury of his own private quarters.

If the secluded tunnel dead-end could be be called quarters...

Six weeks. What he wouldn't give to be on the _Nemesis_ , under a rush of clean solvent, a warm berth awaiting him.

His comm pinged. He answered it without looking, helm leant back against the cool wall.

"Yes Starscream," he said wearily.

" _Hello to you too_ ," Starscream's smarmy voice answered. " _Are you on your way back yet_?"

"What do you think?" Megatron looked around himself abysmally.

" _What is taking so long_?!" Starscream complained, and Megatron heard something creak in the background. " _If this were **my** mission-"_

"-Chances are you'd already be dead." Megatron finished his boast for him, frowning when he heard the creak again. It sounded familiar. "Where are you?"

There was silence.

"Starscream?"

" _I was bored_." Starscream muttered cryptically, " _it's been six weeks, can you blame me_?"

"Are you in my office?" Megatron demanded, because _that's_ where he'd heard that creaking noise before. It was his desk chair, groaning under the weight of Starscream's frame as he leant back in it, or span it in a circle.

" _It wasn't locked_."

"It was." Megatron snapped. "Get out of there. Now!"

" _Don't **yell** at me_ ," Starscream said indignantly, and the chair creaked again. He obviously hadn't gotten up. " _Or I'll hang up_."

Oh Primus forbid, Megatron rolled his optics. Starscream had obviously forgotten which one of them actually enjoyed these comm link arguments.

"Do you have anything to report or is it just more of the same?"

'More of the same' was Starscream trying to make what sounded like excessively boring days spent alone on the warship interesting enough to warrant calling it a 'report'. Megatron didn't at all care what star systems the _Nemesis_ had passed through that day, or if Starscream had managed to repair the hover-ball table in the rec room yet, but that's what he was doing during the precious few moments peace he had on this campaign- he listened to Starscream's inane nattering.

" _Well, another cleaning drone broke_ ," Starscream began, sighing, " _So don't expect a tidy welcome back."_

Megatron pinched the bridge of his olfactory and hummed. That was the eleventh drone now. He was sure it was Starscream breaking them himself- deranged creature that he was.

"Is that it?"

Starscream paused, as though trying desperately to think of something else to say, to prolong the conversation. "... _Well_..."

"I need rest, Starscream." He said, already reaching to switch off the comm link. "Call one of your trine."

 _"I don't **want** to call my trine_." Starscream sounded flustered. The chair creaked loudly in the background. " _I want to talk to_ -"

He cut himself off with a frustrated noise. " _When will you be back?"_ He sulked.

Megatron could almost picture his expression, sulky, arms folded and lower lip stuck out in a petulant pout. The thought made him smile.

"Soon." He promised, hoping he could keep it. If only to save the rest of the cleaning drones.

 

* * *

 

A week later and a botched infiltration left him with a cracked optic and three missing denta. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of one of the jet's cockpits on the way back. It was only superficial damage, but it wasn't pretty.

Starscream wouldn't be pleased.

He retreated to his "quarters" and settled down, cleaning off the worst of the energon with a rag as he waited for Starscream's evening comm call. And waited.

And waited.

He wondered when he had gotten so reliant on them. He was wound too tightly to just recharge. Something about Starscream's smarmy voice and provocative prodding relaxed him.

He _needed_ to talk to him.

"To pit with this," he muttered, entering in Starscream's comm code with harsher button presses than necessary. He wasn't waiting around all evening. He'd call him himself.

The comm was answered almost immediately. Starscream's voice on the other end hummed distantly.

"Starscream?" He asked. 

He earned a happy hum this time.

" _Megatron_ ," Starscream spoke softly. He sounded sleepy. " _You called_."

"You didn't." Megatron frowned, then cursed himself internally for sounding so needy. "Your report?"

Starscream hummed again, his response delayed, " _Oh, nothing's happened_."

Odd, nothing ever happened, and it had never stopped Starscream from calling and telling him about 'nothing' for endless hours before.

"Were you recharging?" He asked, wondering about the tone of voice his second was using, airy, almost breathless.

" _No I was_..." Starscream's voice strengthened into it's usual harshness now. He cleared his vocaliser. " _No, I wasn't."_

"Right then," Megatron said briskly, awkwardly, almost cringing at himself when he had nothing to follow up with. He had clearly interrupted Starscream.

" _Are you alone there_?" Starscream asked after a pause.

Megatron glanced around the empty tunnel sections, detecting no nearby lifeforms, "Yes."

" _How unfortunate_ ," Starscream drawled, " _I know the feeling_..."

Megatron got the impression he was being held responsible for that. Really, Starscream had no one to blame but himself for being such a liability.

"We can discuss this upon my return. If you've learnt your lesson, that is."

A dark chuckle, " _Oh, when have I **ever** learnt my lesson_?"

Megatron huffed, seeing the truth in that.

"... _Are you sure you're alone_?" Starscream asked again, something insistent about his tone.

"Yes," Megatron wondered what he was getting at. He checked again, just in case. "I am alone."

" _Well_..." There was something hesitant about Starscream's pause, " _would you like to play a game?"_

Megatron felt his throat tighten. He swallowed thickly, "I've never much enjoyed your games, Starscream."

" _You will this one_ ," Starscream breathed softly, " _Guess where I am_?"

A creak.

"My office." He said darkly, "Starscream, I told you-"

" _It's nice in here_." Starscream interrupted. " _And this chair? It's not your throne, but it's nice."_

The old rickety office chair? He could picture Starscream spinning around in it playfully as they spoke, legs folded under him, or maybe thrown up onto his desk.

" _It's roomy_." Starscream continued, his drawn out drawl leading Megatron places he really didn't think the conversations should be going. " _I bet we could both fit, together. If we wanted."_

Megatron's mouth had gone completely dry now. He shifted on the floor, his internals feeling... tight. He forced professionalism into his voice, breathing even. "If you're trying to get me to participate in some sort of-"

 _"I don't care if you participate,_ " Starscream interrupted. The chair creaked again. " _I'm already doing it."_

Heat from arousal and anger both filled Megatron's frame. He grit his denta, "Doing _what_?"

" _What do you think_?" Starscream asked slyly, then sighed, probably for show. " _Oh dear, it's a shame we've lost so many cleaning drones. I'm making quite the **mess**."_

Megatron could deny it no longer. His spike was hard beneath it's panel.

" _You're not saying anything_ ," Starscream noticed. " _So I'm assuming you're angry. Would you be angrier if I told you I'd done this in your berth?_ "

"Starscream." Megatron's breath caught at the image that produced. Starscream. In his berth. Writhing amongst his sheets. His panel flew back, spike emerging. He grabbed it before even thinking about it.

" _So that will need to be cleaned too_." Starscream said, his breath shuddering now, like drawing Megatron's ire and hearing his anger was arousing him just as much as the act of self pleasuring. And speaking of which-

"Tell me what you're doing." Megatron ordered, lazily stroking his erection, trying to picture the jet in his office. "Are you wet, Starscream?"

Hearing his willing participation made Starscream trill over the comm. " _I **really** like the way you say my name..."_

"Starscream," he said it again, rubbing a thumb over his tip, wishing it was Starscream he was pushing into, back on the _Nemesis_ , over his desk, thighs spread, aft in the air. He'd have him anyway he could.

The chair creaked and creaked, like someone was rocking in it.

" _Are you touching yourself_?" Starscream asked breathlessly.

"I am."

" _Are you big_?" Starscream asked in a rush. " _No wait- don't tell me. I want to feel it first. Taste it on my glossa. Taste you..."_

Megatron grunted thickly, imagining Starscream knelt before him, mouth submissively open, lips wet and glossa extended.

" _I'm so good at it_ ," Starscream continued, " _I can't wait to show you what I can take_ -"

Megatron squeezed the base of his spike, halting an impending overload. Not yet. Not so soon. "So eager, Starscream?"

An affirmative hum, cheerful and excited, " _I'm close. Talk to me_."

"You'll be cleaning every last one of those messes you've made," he warned, voice deeper and thicker for his arousal. "With your _glossa_ -"

" _Megatron_..." Starscream breathed sharply.

"And you'll clean them again when I return," he murmured, building his pumps as Starscream's breathing over the comm grew faster, louder. "When I have you. In my berth. In my office. On my throne-"

A sharp breath, and the creaking of his office chair fell silence. For a beat, so did Starscream.

" _Oh, Primus yes, Megatron_..." Starscream released in a rush of breath.

Now more than ever did Megatron feel the pressing need to finish this stupid campaign and get back to the _Nemesis_. Get back to him.

" _Finish for me_ ," Starscream asked, voice slightly slurred from his overload. " _I want to hear you. Don't keep me waiting, Megatron. You're always keeping me waiting."_

He increased his pumps, servo just a blur on his spike. He pictured Starscream now, what he might look like at his desk, slumped in his soiled chair and smiling blissfully, wet and exhausted and-

He grunted, stroking himself through his overload. It spilled over his fingers, arched into the air. "Starscream...

" _If only I could see you_." Starscream lamented. " _I wish you were here_."

"I will be." He sighed, releasing his oversensitive spike and shaking his servo out. "I will."

" _Will you remember this? When you 'face me?"_

Megatron wanted to say 'if'. _If_ he 'faced him. Letting Starscream so physically close was dangerous. Letting him into his berth? Suicide.

"Yes." He said anyway.

" _I'll call you tomorrow_." Starscream purred, " _and remind you_."

Megatron nodded, though Starscream couldn't see him. "Till tomorrow."

" _Till you come home_."

"Till I come home," he repeated obediently. "I will, Starscream."

There was a long pause, just their mingled breathing, then a soft, " _Good_ ," from Starscream.

And the comm clicked off.

Megatron slumped back against the tunnel wall and sighed heavily.

And then thought that if he returned to the _Nemesis_ and discovered that there actually was transfluid spilled all over his throne like his second had been marking his territory, he really was going to make Starscream lick it clean. Provocative little monster.

Primus, he missed him. He wished he'd told him so. 

 


End file.
